Warrior Cats Series 1: The First Prophecy, Book 2: The Visitors
by FNAFlover07
Summary: ForestClan has decided to stay with RainbowClan because of the destruction of their camp. The RainbowClan cats are confused on why that happened. There was no storm, so a cat must have done it. And the clans suspect RainbowClan...


WARRIOR GUIDE

RainbowClan

Leader: Boulderstar- gray one-eared tom with green eyes

Deputy: Foxheart- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Medicine Cat: Ivywhisker- pale brown she-cat

Apprentice: Mouseblaze

Warriors: Frogleap- pitch black tom with white paws

Orangelight- Tabby tom

Flamebird- Tabby she-cat

Flowerheart- Tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Mousepelt- brown she-cat

Wolffang- fierce, dark gray tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Dragonwing- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snakevenom- black tom with ginger spots

Applepelt- flame colored she-cat

Nightshade- pitch black she-cat

Snowfur- white she-cat

Duskpelt- orange tom

Lionflare- Golden tom with green eyes

Wolfnose- Brown she-cat

Spottedwhisker- white she-cat with brown spots

Apprentices: Mouseblaze- gray she-cat

Foxpaw- tabby she-cat with black lower legs

Diamondpaw- pale gray tom

Marshpaw- black and white she-cat with a brown-spotted back

Willowpaw- white tom with ginger spots

OceanClan

Leader: Streamstar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitfur- reasonable white she-cat

Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cat: Dawnpetal- brown she-cat

Warriors: Wavetooth- white she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Fluffytail- fluffy black she-cat

Gravelpelt- gray tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Oceanpelt- black she-cat

Firetail- flame colored she-cat

Squirrelfang- light brown half-blind she-cat

Apprentices: Weaselpaw- brown tom

Sunpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Brightnose- cream colored she-cat

ForestClan

Leader: Doestar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Dappledfur- very dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Flamepelt- Amber tom

Apprentice: Dogpaw

Warriors: Hawktail- brown and white tom

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Horsetail- pale brown tom

Iceheart- ice colored she-cat

Foxpounce- tabby tom

Pantherfang- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Bearclaw- brown tom

Rabbittail- pure white she-cat

Twigfur- brown tom

Dawnclaw- Tabby tom

Rosebush- flame colored she-cat

Frostynose- white she-cat

Starlight- golden she-cat

Batflight- gray tom with big ears

Queens: Graytail- gray she-cat, expecting Twigfur's kits

Antstripe- Black she-cat, nursing Foxpounce's kits (Tigerkit, Bearkit)

WARRIOR CATS SERIES 1: THE FIRST PROPHECY, BOOK 2

 _Foxpaw and Diamondpaw_ watched as Applepelt and Dragonwing went to help fix ForestClan camp.

"They make me a bit suspicious..." muttered Foxpaw.

"I agree!" yowled Diamondpaw. "There went ForestClan's territory! Now who's next? Boulderstar?!"

"Better not," hissed Foxpaw. "I'll claw their ears off!"

"We have no proof that it's them," they heard a soft voice say behind them. The whipped around, startled, seeing Wolfnose.

"Why did their paw fur look burnt, then?" hissed Diamondpaw. "Hmmm, nope. Totally not them who set the fire!"

"Yeah! And why were their paws muddy and have bark on them? That must be why the tree fell in their camp!" Foxpaw pointed out.

"Oh!" said Diamondpaw. "And why weren't they here before ForestClan arrived?"

"Look," sighed Wolfnose. "RainbowClan cats are _loyal_."

"Well, sure, they're loyal to _our_ clan!"

"But they might harm our clan next," fretted Diamondpaw.

"I say again," hissed Wolfnose. "They are loyal!"

Foxpaw thought, scared, _What if that's why StarClan gave_ _me my_ _powers?_ _What if we w_ _ill we have to fight against our_ own _clanmates for the sake of RainbowClan?_

CHAPTER 2

 _Diamondpaw overheard Doestar_ and Boulderstar.

"You're lucky ForestClan has no elders," Doestar was saying, "because then your apprentices will have more ticks to take care of!"

"And it works out for me," agreed Boulderstar. "It means more hunting patrols and border patrols. And another medicine cat if needed."

"We also have more mouths to feed," reminded Foxheart.

"Oh, no," mewed Doestar. "We knew that would be a problem, so we brought our fresh-kill that survived the tree fall."

"Thanks," mewed Foxpaw. Diamondpaw decided to join in.

"Hi," he mewed once he got there.

"Hi!" greeted Batflight. Diamondpaw turned to Batflight.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," he mewed.

"Thanks!" purred Frostynose. "Congratulations for Orangelight, Flamebird, and Flowerheart."

"Thank you." Orangelight dipped his head. They heard a clan meeting call. They headed towards the high rock, seeing Mouseblaze.

"Ivywhisker is retiring," Mouseblaze mewed, "leaving me the medicine cat."

"Poor Ivywhisker," muttered Foxpaw.

"Yeah. I think she had to," agreed Diamondpaw.

"But now our best medicine cat is an elder," mewed Orangelight sadly.

"I had to," Ivywhisker mewed.

Foxpaw had not noticed how old she had gotten over the moons.

"I wonder who my apprentice would be," purred Mouseblaze. "With Ivywhisker as my mentor, I think RainbowClan will forever stay healthy and never get sick or hurt again!" Then she jumped down.

"I wonder who would be the one to have kits who will be Mouseblaze's apprentice!" mewed Foxpaw happily.

"Probably someone lucky," purred Diamondpaw. "Because then their kits will become an awesome medicine cat!"

"Are you calling me awesome?" muttered Mouseblaze.

"Yep," mewed Orangelight.

"Thanks!" meowed Mouseblaze. "I'll be glad to see a kit become my apprentice!"

Boulderstar looked down at his paws. _Kits…?_ He always dreamed of having a mate and kits. But he was too scared to tell Foxheart how he truly felt for her. How would she react? What if she didn't love him back? Nightshade caught his eye.

"What is it?" she mewed when she saw his expression.

"N-nothing..." he muttered, thinking of the fact that he may never be with Foxheart. He pushed the thought away. _Impossible!_ He thought angrily. _Foxheart is the best cat I've ever seen! I picked her as my deputy for a reason!_ Then he felt worried. _Will she like me back?_

CHAPTER 3

 _Boulderstar watched as Foxheart_ padded by.

"Boulderstar, I know you're not okay." Nightshade's mew made him jump. He whipped around.

"You scared me!" he hissed. "And yes, I'm okay!"

"You're not," retorted Nightshade. "Just tell me. You can trust me." Boulderstar sighed.

"Come." He padded to his den.

"Why are we here?" asked Nightshade once they were there.

"No one else should know," said Boulderstar.

"So what's up?" she asked. "I can keep a secret."

"I don't know how to tell Foxheart how I feel for her," muttered Boulderstar.

"I had the same problem."

 _Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure you fell in love easily!_ "So how did you manage?" he asked, embarrassed. He couldn't _believe_ he was a _leader_ with this problem.

"I just told Wolffang how I felt," she said. "Confidently."  
"Thanks," he muttered although that was not very helpful. "I'll try...but later." Nightshade dipped her head as the RainbowClan leader padded off. He leaped on the meeting rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a RainbowClan meeting!" he mewed distractedly. The cats came and sat down by the rock.

"I will make a border patrol," he mewed. "To make sure OceanClan isn't setting us up for anything. I have bad feelings for some reason..."

"They wouldn't!" gasped Foxpaw. "We are the ones who discovered that Shadestar's a mouse-brained liar!"

"What's Shadestar?" mewled Bearkit.

"He wasn't mentioned in the nursery stories we were told!" squeaked Tigerkit.

"He's a liar," purred Diamondpaw.

"Yeah!" joined in Foxpaw. "He lied to his clan!"

"And he's pure evil," finished Diamondpaw. The clans would never forget the time that Boulderstar would have died at the paws of Shadestar if it weren't for Foxheart and Ivywhisker to bring him back, or that Shadestar brought him to his very last life because he was FireClan.

"Diamondpaw!" called Lionflare. "You're needed on the border patrol!"

"But patrols are boring!" protested Diamondpaw. Foxpaw nudged him, and he went with a groan.

"Boulderstar!" called Dragonwing. "Look what I caught! It's huge!" Dragonwing put down her catch.

"It's huge!"

"What is it?"  
"Where did you get it?" cats questioned the animal.

"I found it at the Twoleg place," purred Dragonwing.

"Good work," mewed Boulderstar. "Our clan will eat for days." It was a white and brown bird like thing with an orange beak and orange skinny legs.

"Looks like a helpless eagle," grunted Ivywhisker.

"It would have flew away though," said Dragonwing, putting her "eagle" in the fresh kill pile.

"Mouseblaze!" they heard Flamebird gasp.

"Orangelight got hit by a monster!" cried Flowerheart.

"Oh, no!" moaned Boulderstar.

"Where is he!?" gasped Foxheart. They saw Orangelight in the medicine cat's den, most of his legs and paws broken, and he was bleeding from all angles.

"This is bad," said Boulderstar.

The cats knew he wouldn't bear to lose another clanmate.

"You'll be okay!" cried Mousepelt, his former mentor. "I believe in you."

"I won't let you die!" mewed Mouseblaze. "You're too young."

"True!" hissed Flamepelt, his paws flying as he put herb after herb.

"Can I help?" squealed Tigerkit.

"No!" hissed Bearkit. "Forget _him_. Let _me_ help!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Ivywhisker. "Medicine cat skills are too complex for kits like you."

"We don't take advice from _old_ cats!" mewled Tigerkit. "Their brains seem to shrink!"

"Don't be so rude!" scolded Antstripe. "You know better!"

"But she _is_ old!" protested Bearkit. "And Orangelight is dying!"

"Yeah! Elders can't help!" mewed Tigerkit.

"She is a former medicine cat!" hissed Wolfnose.

"Yeah! Have some respect!" snarled Diamondpaw.

"Ivywhisker, I am very sorry about my ki-" began Antstripe. But Ivywhisker had already gone.

"Please don't die, Orangelight!" mewed Boulderstar, forgetting about the kits. "You're too young!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Orangelight. "StarClan is my home now. You can't save me."

"No!" gasped Foxheart as Orangelight went limp.

"Farewell," mewed Mousepelt sadly as his spirit got up and flew to StarClan.

"May StarClan light his path," both of the medicine cats muttered.

"He was brave," muttered Boulderstar. He looked up, his emerald gaze clouded with misery. "And he still will be."

CHAPTER 4

 _"_ _I'm really sorry about_ Orangelight," muttered Foxheart. "That must've been hard for you."

"It's fine," Boulderstar mewed.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." They padded together into the trees. They sat down by the lake.

"It's so beautiful!" purred Foxheart.

"I hope it's this nice for Orangelight in StarClan," agreed Boulderstar.

"Yeah. He was way too young to die! _Way_ too young!"

"I hope he will make friends for life."

"You're a good friend to have," she purred.

 _Now's my chance!_ "To...to me… you're... more than a...more than a friend," he stammered.

"Really?" gasped Foxheart. "I doubted you'd like me back!"

"Would you be interested in...in...er..."

"Mates?" she finished.

"Yes!" he gasped. "I thought that would never happen!"

"Then you're mouse-brained," teased Foxheart. They both started purring.

"I wouldn't bare to lose _you_ too," he mewed.

"Let's not linger on that," Foxheart purred.

"Can I join?" They heard a mewling voice behind them. They turned around, seeing Tigerkit.

"Tigerkit! What are _you_ doing here?" mewed Foxheart.

"I snuck out," squeaked Tigerkit. "Bearkit got caught."

"You should go back to camp," mewed Boulderstar, embarrassed that they were being watched by a kit.

"Fine!" he hissed. "You're no leader, not letting me stay out even for a few moments!"

"How _dare_ you talk to him like that!" snarled Foxheart as the ForestClan kit bounded off.

"I never understand what's wrong with these kits' behaviors these days," purred Boulderstar. They padded back to camp, seeing Flowerheart and Flamebird wailing over their lost littermate.

"I know it's hard," joined in Mousepelt. "He would have made a great warrior."

"He was the best apprentice a cat could have," moaned Wolffang.

"Forget that! He was a _littermate!_ " wailed Flamebird.

"My brother," sniffed Flowerheart. "I hope he will make friends."

"I feel so bad for them!" muttered Foxheart.

"Yeah. And Orangelight," Boulderstar breathed. He hated losing clanmates.

"StarClan will forever guide him," mewed Mouseblaze. They heard a yowl of shock. They followed it.

"I think I'll be kitting again," mewed Spottedwhisker.

"More kits?" gasped Snakevenom.

"Would _you_ be interested in having kits, too?" Foxheart whispered to Boulderstar.

"Yes, I would," purred Boulderstar. "They're too cute."

"I'm kitting!" Foxheart teased.

"No, you're not," purred Boulderstar. "I'm not that mouse-brained."

"I know," mewed Foxheart. Boulderstar gazed into the black sky, before going to his den.

…

Marshpaw grabbed her squirrel that she had caught, bringing it to the elder's den.

"Thanks," mewed Ivywhisker. "It's kind of lonely being the only elder."

"It's alright," purred Marshpaw. "You'll see me every day to give you food before I eat. It's a part of the warrior code, you know." She left, grabbing her pick from the fresh-kill once it was her turn.

"I love mice," mewed Willowpaw randomly as they were eating.

"Nah. I'd much prefer rabbit," purred Foxpaw. Diamondpaw gave her an agreeing nod.

"I'll never get my mind off of the battle with Boulderstar and Shadestar!" mewed Marshpaw, trying to change the boring subject.

"This is tasty!" mewed Bearkit, eating a red berry.

"Can I try?" asked Diamondpaw.

"No!" hissed Bearkit. "Mine!"

"BEARKIT!" yowled Mouseblaze. " _THAT'S A DEATH BERRY!_ "

"No! It's mine!" repeated Bearkit angrily as he ran off with the poisonous berry in his jaws.

CHAPTER 5

 _Mouseblaze bounded_ after Bearkit. When she finally found him, she saw him on the ground, foam in his mouth.

"Oh, no!" moaned Mouseblaze, grabbing Bearkit's scruff as he dangled in her grip.

"Help..." he muttered. "Berry doesn't like me..."

"It's okay," she whispered as she brought him to the medicine cat's den.

"Bearkit!" gasped Antstripe. "No!"

"Eat this," mewed Mouseblaze. He took a bite out of it, jerking away.

"No! It's yucky!"

"Eat it, or I'll force it down your throat," threatened Mouseblaze.

"No!" wailed Bearkit.

"Can I?" mewed Antstripe.

"If you can get him to eat it, sure," meowed Mouseblaze, giving her the herb.

"Bearkit, if you eat this, I'll ask Boulderstar to let you take the first pick of fresh-kill."

"Okay!" Bearkit immediately devoured it.

"See?" soothed Mouseblaze. "Now you're done! Now you need rest."

"Oh no," moaned Bearkit. "I don-" he vomited.

"Oh dear!" gasped Antstripe.

"That was meant to happen!" meowed Mouseblaze, startled by the queen's fear.

"Making my kit throw up?!"

"Yes!"

"What kind of medicine cat _are_ you?!"

"He vomited the poison!" hissed Mouseblaze defensively.

"Oh..." she mewed. "I should trust the medicine cat."

"Flamepelt! Batflight got hit by a monster, too!" he heard the startled mew.

"Batflight too?!" wailed Flamepelt. "But he's also too young!"

"Flamepelt! Help us!" gasped Dappledfur.

"I don't have enough supplies!"

"What do you mean you don't?!"

"Batflight died," mewed Doestar.

"NOOOOOOO-" she opened her eyes in a familiar spot.

"Are you okay, Flamepelt?!" gasped Doestar.

"You were twitching and wailing and-"

"Where's Batflight?!" he gasped.

" _Where am I?_ " he heard Batflight echo confusedly.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" he breathed.

"What happened?" asked Batflight, scared. "Am I dead?!"

"I think Orangelight's death gave me nightmares," explained Flamepelt.

"Oh. I'm sorry," muttered Batflight. "I hope Bearkit nearly dying doesn't haunt _my_ dreams!"

CHAPTER 6

Doestar grabbed her fresh-kill, getting ready to leave. It has been moons since they moved in, and their camp got restored.

"I'm kitting, Boulderstar!" wailed Foxheart. Boulderstar rushed into the medicine cat's den, seeing that this time she was not joking.

"They're huge!" gasped Mouseblaze as one tumbled out. Foxheart spasmed again as the second one came, but the third one didn't come.

 _Get a move on, kit!_ Mouseblaze thought. The kit came.

"It's beautiful," purred Mouseblaze.

"Dogpaw! We're leaving!" called Doestar as the medicine cat apprentice scrambled out.

"I think this one should be Meadowkit," mewed Foxheart, looking at the brown she-kit.

"Cute," agreed Boulderstar. "The golden one should be Sunkit." he gestured to the green-eyed kit who had gray paws. _I hop_ _e_ _I'll manage being a clan leader_ and _a father!_ _I picked a hard life, but_ _for_ _sure_ _i_ _t'll make me happier._

"The white one should be Moonkit," finished Foxheart.

"You should get some rest," mewed Mouseblaze to Foxheart.

"We'll make a wonderful family," purred Foxheart.

 **THE END**

 **Stay tuned for Book 3, series 1!**

 **Will Boulderstar manage to be a father and a leader at the same time? Will RainbowClan survive the dangers approaching? ForestClan was not staying for nothing. Could the troublemaker be a RainbowClan cat? Maybe RainbowClan has a traitor on their tails...**


End file.
